


Thunderstorms

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanderssides - Freeform, Thunderstorms, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: Anxiety hates thunderstorms, but he doesn't have to suffer through them alone anymore.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this was written for my friend at 3 AM and its basically pure Prinxiety fluff :) Enjoy!!

The thunder boomed and cracked, invading Anxiety’s mind until it was all he could hear. The lightning flashed in bright, unexpected bursts, taking his breath away and leaving him shaking. There was a thunderstorm going on, a big one, a scary one. Anxiety hated thunderstorms. Thankfully, he didn’t have to be alone during them anymore.

He sat cuddled up on Prince’s lap, wrapped up tightly in fluffy blankets and held securely in his boyfriend’s arms. Roman was running his finger’s rhythmically through Anxiety’s soft hair, snuggling him and holding him close, whispering soft words and reassurances into his ears, trying to drown out the thunder. The lightning flashed especially bright and the thunder roared, making Anxiety jump and suck in a breath, eyes wide. Roman bit his lip and sighed.

“Hey, hey, its ok, you’re with me love, nothing can hurt you, its ok.” He cooed comfortingly, pulling Anxiety close again and pecking him on the lips when Anxiety averted his eyes. “C'mon darling, look at me.” Anxiety sighed and peered up through his hair, fingers fiddling anxiously with the edge of the blanket. “Don’t be afraid, its ok.” Prince assured him, and laced their fingers together, pressing a kiss to Anxiety’s knuckles. Anxiety took a deep, shaky breath, and tried his best not to look so scared.

“Yeah, ok.” He mumbled, but when the thunder rumbled again he flinched. Prince kissed him on the cheek.

 

“I love you!” He cooed lightly, trying to distract his boyfriend. Anxiety rolled his eyes, but didn’t push him away. Roman kissed his forehead. “I’ll protect you from the big bad storm!” He announced, making Anxiety huff. Prince pressed a kiss to Anxiety’s other cheek. “I’ll be your hero!” A light kiss was placed on the tip of Anxiety nose, making a faint blush rise on his cheeks, and he batted weakly at Prince’s arm.

“Idiot.” He mumbled affectionately.

“If the only way to save you is to cuddle you, then I’ll cuddle with you for as long as it takes!” Roman said gravely, making Anxiety narrow his eyes in suspicion. However the lightning lit up the room again in the next second, and the thunder cracked loudly, making Anxiety’s eyes widen again. Prince hurriedly leaned forward and kissed Anxiety on the lips, momentarily shocking the darker trait into silence. “I’ll save you!” He smiled, and before Anxiety could comprehend what was happening he was being picked up, still wrapped up in blankets, and carried over to his bed.

“What are you doing, let me go!” He shrieked, wriggling around in Roman’s arms, who just giggled.

 

“Well, ok then!” Anxiety landed on the soft bed, bouncing slightly. He had no time to recover before his boyfriend was flopping down beside him, pulling another blanket over the both of them and pulling Anxiety close, hugging him tightly. Anxiety’s head was now resting on Prince’s chest, their legs pressed together. Anxiety could feel Prince’s heartbeat where his head lay above the flamboyant boy’s heart, and his own breathing unconsciously slowed to mirror Roman’s deep, calm breaths. He sighed, but allowed a tiny smile to slip onto his face. It was nice, just being cuddled and snuggled and comforted, even if the storm raging outside was terrifying. The next time the thunder boomed and Anxiety flinched Prince pressed a quick kiss to his lips and told Anxiety how cute he was as a blanket burrito, making Anxiety scoff. When the lightning flashed Roman kissed him again and told Anxiety he loved him. This continued for the rest of the night; every time the thunder roared or the lightning flashed, Roman would kiss and compliment his boyfriend until Anxiety was left a flustered, blushing mess, warm and cuddled and snuggled deep inside a mountain of blankets. It was only when the thunder died away, the lightning stopped appearing, the rain calmed to only a relaxing tap tap against the roof, that he realised he wasn’t afraid anymore.

 

He blinked, peering up at his boyfriend through the dark room. Now that he could focus, he realised Prince looked exhausted; after all, he’d stayed up all night with Anxiety. But when Roman shifted and looked down at the darker trait, his smile was still genuine and the affection in his gaze was still strong. Anxiety absently grabbed his hand and began playing with Prince’s fingers.

“Are you alright, sunshine?” Prince asked, his voice quiet and slightly groggy.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m good, much better than I thought I would be after a storm. I’m not even shaky.” Anxiety replied honestly. “Thank you.” Roman blinked in surprise, and his expression melted into one of absolute fondness. It was so soft and loving Anxiety had to look away.

“It’s perfectly fine. Any time you need me, love.” Prince assured, running a gentle hand through Anxiety’s hair. They were both silent for a minute, just enjoying the feeling of lying warm in each others arms, listening to the relaxing tapping of rain on the rooftop.

“I love you.” Anxiety quietly broke the silence. The reply was instant, honest, with no hesitation.

“I love you too.”

Anxiety smiled and closed his eyes. He was ok. For now, he was even better than ok.

Maybe he didn’t hate thunderstorms so much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
